


the accident

by Areiton



Series: Pictures of You and Us [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Arguments, Developing Relationship, Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Tyler, Pining, Texting, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: The truth is--he likes Ian.He likes them both.And it’s why being with them, being the center of all of Ian’s kinetic energy and attention, is so...disconcerting.





	the accident

It’s always a little bit disconcerting, when he’s with Ian. 

It’s annoying. He’s thirty, and has spent enough years in the industry that very little actually startles him. He’s spent enough time shirtless and ogled that he’s got a steady confidence in who he is, in his presence. 

He isn’t some shy blushing  _ kid _ , isn’t the one still struggling to find his footing--and every time he’s with Ian or JR--he forgets that. 

Ian is at his side, and it’s not the arrogant strut or suave sophistication that Ian seems to exude when fans are watching--this is his favorite Ian, the side of him he sees most when JR is around--wide, unguarded smiles, goofy jokes, stumbling graceless urgency for life as he trips along the cobblestone road. 

It’s disconcerting. 

The truth is--he likes Ian. 

He likes them both. 

And it’s why being with them, being the center of all of Ian’s kinetic energy and attention, is so...disconcerting. 

~*~ 

**_< DOB> how is it? _ **

**< Hoech> about what i expected. Amsterdam is gorgeous. We should come here soon. **

**_< DOB> that’s not what i meant at all._ **

**_< DOB> we would never see anything but the hotel room. Can do that cheaper at home. _ **

**< Hoech> ian is--ian. i never know what he’s going to do. **

**_< DOB> he’s going to seduce you. Wtf else do you do on a european vacation? _ **

**< Hoech> he’s not. **

**< Hoech> he’s with Jay. **

**< Hoech> and i’m with you. **

**_< DOB>  ok, baby. _ **

~*~ 

The invitation startled him. 

Not because they weren’t friends--they were, they’d stayed close after the show ended, closer than Tyler expected, because the nature of the business was you only kept those who could be useful, and Tyler--

Tyler wasn’t. 

He was a barely working actor trading on looks that wouldn’t last and a body that he was more resigned to than interested in. 

He  _ liked _ working, liked slipping into another person’s head, but he knew he could be happy smaller. 

Some days, Tyler thought he could be happy never working on screen again. He could open a gym and make Dylan dinner at night and listen to his slow rambles as they fell asleep, and he’d be happy. 

He didn’t have connections, and Ian invited him here, when he so often travelled with JR, and for a moment, he’d considered refusing. 

But then the bright smile and the lure of new and foreign and wandering pulled him in and he’d agreed. 

~*~ 

**< Hoech> i always forget how MUCH he is. **

<Jay> too much, big guy? 

**< Hoech> too soon to say ;) **

<Jay> i’ve got every confidence you can handle anything he throws your way. 

<Jay> have fun. He’s been excited about this for weeks. I’m actually jealous. 

< **Hoech > i didn’t mean to take your place**

<Jay> i’m jealous of him, tyler. 

<Jay> i wish I was there with you. 

~*~ 

They flirt. 

They’ve always flirted. He’s used to it, used to the way Ian sways into his personal space with a leering smile, the way Jay’s hands linger on his shoulder and the nape of his neck and his arm, the way he’s always  _ touching _ . 

Dylan laughs at him, for it, smiles fond and amused, like Tyler is too ridiculous for words as he stumbles around them blushing and uncertain. 

Because if anything has proven true, it’s that Ian Bohen and Jr Bourne can and do knock him on his ass on a regular basis. 

They flirt and he flushes under it because he  _ knows _ they don’t mean it, that it’s just harmless, meaningless teasing. 

They flirt and he flushes under it because he  _ wants _ it to be more. 

~*~ 

**_< DOB> [Image Attached]_ **

**_< DOB> he just gets better with age, doesn’t he? _ **

**< Hoech> what are you doing with jay?? **

**< Hoech> dylan, seriously, babe**

**_< DOB> calm down. I haven’t said anything. I told you i wouldn’t. _ **

**_< DOB> He called and sounded lonely, we got lunch. Friends do that. _ **

**< Hoech> sorry. **

**< Hoech> Just. **

**< Hoech> sorry. **

**_< DOB> you need to talk to them. _ **

**_< DOB> i think you’d be surprised by what they say. _ **

**< Hoech> how would you feel if someone showed up and said they were into us and hey, would we be interested in a threesome? **

**_< DOB> considering we have no friends who have ever acted like that towards us aside from, you know, Ian and Jay--a little blindsided. But Ian and Jay have been flirting with you for years._ **

**< Hoech> drop it, dude. **

**_< DOB> c’mon, man, just think about it. _ **

**_< DOB> Tyler. _ **

**_< DOB> oh for fucks sake. _ **

~*~ 

Incoming Call: 

DOB - 9:01

**_CALL NOT ANSWERED_ **

Incoming Call: 

DOB - 10:05 

**_CALL NOT ANSWERED_ **

Incoming Call: 

DOB - 11:20 

**_CALL NOT ANSWERED_ **

Incoming Call: 

DOB - 11: 22

**_CALL NOT ANSWERED_ **

Incoming Call: 

DOB - 11: 23

**_CALL NOT ANSWERED_ **

Incoming Call: 

DOB - 11: 23

**_CALL NOT ANSWERED_ **

Incoming Call: 

DOB - 11:24

**_CALL NOT ANSWERED_ **

Incoming Call: 

DOB - 11:25 

**_CALL ACCEPTED_ **

~*~ 

**“I don’t want to talk about it.”**

**_“Can we talk about you acting like a child and ignoring me?”_ **

**“....”**

**“I’m sorry.”**

**_“Hoech, this works if we talk. You know what happens when we don’t talk, ok? Let’s not do that again.”_ **

**“I just--I’m not gonna fuck up a friendship just to get my dick wet, Dylan. They’re happy. We’re happy. I don’t need more.”**

**_“But you want it.”_ **

**“....”**

**_“_ ** **I love you, Dylan. You know that.”**

**_“I know, baby.”_ **

**~*~**

It’s the argument with Dylan that makes him drink, and the drink that pushes him into Ian’s space on the dance floor, and Ian doesn’t protest, rolls with the dirty grind, and it feels almost like a dream, something he doesn’t believe is happening. 

His hands are on Ian’s hips, holding him close, and Ian’s head rest against his shoulder when he takes a picture of them for Jay. 

They look gorgeous, drunk and debauched and blatantly aroused and he thinks, they’ll know, now. 

There’s no putting it back in the box. 

As Ian smiles at him, bright and pleased and secretive, he thinks maybe that’s not the worst thing. 

~*~ 

_ <Jay>  jfc _

_ <Jay> it’s not fair to send that and not even answer your phone after.  _

_ <Jay> i had to get off on my own--do you even know what the two of you look like? God, he looks so pretty behind you, Bobo. _

**< Hoech> um. Jay? This isn’t Bobo. **

~*~ 

His phone rings, insistent and shrill and he stares at it, at the messages that aren’t meant for him, and he  _ knows _ what they mean. 

But it doesn’t make any fucking sense. 

He starts laughing, as his phone lights up again, and he can hear Ian in the suite, his voice a little higher than normal and pitched with panic. 

Dylan will be smug about this for  _ ages.  _

~*~ 

**_< DOB> told you so. _ **

**< Hoech> you’re awful.**

**_< DOB> yeah, but you still love me. _ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Two things: The tags on this series will be changing as parts are added. They haven't yet because nothing has warranted it yet. But they will. If you aren't comfy with the subject matter of this series, that's totally cool. But I will be moderating the comments from here on out.  
> Enjoy, if it's you're cuppa! If you are concerned about the direction we're headed, please come chat with me on Tumblr!


End file.
